One Night!
by Imelicious
Summary: Itachi is on a mission. The children are gone. Hinata is home alone and has nowhere to go. what should she do? so She went to him Mother-in-law and well lets say Memories came backXD! Read it it's fun! I have Two chapters now enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Immy: Immy knows she should be updating "I never thought you had it in you right,but I can not! Why?! because I do not wanna! **

**Immy: Itachi come say disclaimer.**

**Itachi:Yes. Immy-san does not own Naruto,I wish she did -_-.**

**Immy: Thank you!**

**Enjoy the Itahina story!**

* * *

**HINATA POV!:**

**It was Sunday. I was home alone,how boring. The children,My two sons are at Neji and Tenten house. They are having a sleepover.**

**Itachi was on a mission. I was home alone.**

**Guess I'll just go and visit Ino, do some ,Ino's at the hospital,damn her time is almost ,how annoying.**

**Then I'll just go to...Mom! I stood up and walked to Mother's home.**

**I opened the door and entered.  
**

**"Mom,Are you home?" I looked around the house.**

**"She's in the Garden"**

**"Okay father"**

**I walked to the Garden.**

**"Mom"**

**"Yes,sweety?"**

**"I am bored..."**

**Mom smiled and signaled me to come. I did as ordered.**

**"Come help me get this in this hole"**

**"Okay" **

**I squat next to her,as I did that I noticed a body bag.**

**"Mom...What's in that bag?"**

**"Hmmm,Oh that hohohoho sliced pieces of meat" Mom laughed like she was a psycho killer,which she was,now retired.**

** I laugh faintly. Mom stood up,she signaled me to help her throw the bag,which I did. After that we closed the hole good.**

**"Yes wanna have something to drink?"**

**"No I am going home to take a shower"**

**"Take it here" It wasn't a question. Itachi save me. **

**My hero came. **

**"Mom can I have my wife back?"**

**Itachi stood at the door,leaning on it,he was smiling.**

**"Itachi"I said relieved. **

**"Fine take her"**

**I walked to him. Itachi kissed me.**

**"Lets go"**

**We walked to our house.**

**"Where are the kids?"  
**

**"Neji tenten for two days"**

**"That means we got the house for ourselves" Itachi smiled,turned to me.**

**I smiled back. Itachi kissed,he picked me up.**

**"we are gonna have some fun"**

**"Yay!" He brought me upstairs for some fun.**

**Guess the rest!**

* * *

Immy: The end!

Hinata: R&R!

Itachi:That was nice.

Immy:hahahaha!

Sasuke:Dafoq you doing?! update your other stories!

Gaara:It's Summer it can wait.

Ami:Sasuke calm down.

Sasuke:Tch.

Immy: I already wrote a story about you and Ami!

Sasuke:Fuck you!

Immy:Really?!

Sasuke:Helll no!


	2. Chapter 2 My mother-in-law is scary

Chapter 2: My mother-in-law is scary.

Hinata Pov:

I was in my room.I looked out the window. I saw my Mother carrying a coffins again and not just one two, Father was also carrying two,then I saw Itachi carrying 4,Sasuke too. Why are they carrying coffins?

No,Hinata no. Do not think about it..-_-

I remembered the first time I met Mother.

**FLASHBACK.**

"I...Itach...i-san...umh I just can not meet your Mother..."

"Do not worry...I am with you"

"B...Okay" I smiled.

"Now Hinata I already told you that my Mother is a little weird"

"Okay"

We went to his house. On the lawn I saw her,Uchia-san digging a hole,There's something next to her,a coffin.

I just went pale.

"I...I...ta..chi..."

"Oh my Itachi and Hinata-chan" Uchia-san who heard us giggled to us."You must be his girlfriend"

MIkoto-san was covered with dirt.

"Konbawa Uchia-san" I bowed politely.

Mikoto laughed."Hohohoho,Do not call me Uchia-san it makes me feel so old,call me Mikoto for now"

"For now?"

"Mother,We will go inside"

"WAIT, help me get this in the hole"

"Yes mother"

"..."I stared at the coffin,my eyes wide open

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Mikoto-san looks at where I am looking"wanna see what's in the box?"

"Mother..."

I shook my head.

"do not spoil my fun!"

Itachi sighed,he knew he couldn't win. She opened the coffin, I yelled.

There was Kimchi in it.

"Waahh, Itachi! how could you let her do that?!"

"Hohohohoho"mikoto laughed.

"When my Mother makes up her mind there is no stopping her"

Itachi walked to me and wiped my tears.

"You really love her,Itachi?"

"Of course I love my mother"

Mikoto smiled at that. "I am number One right,Itachi?"

We both looked at Itachi smiling,In our eyes were writing "You better choose me!"

"...Mother you are first,Hinata second and If I have a daughter She will become first" He smirked knowing it made us angry"You have to be cautions of your First place **Mother...**"

I smiled at him. I know his Mother was important to him.

"Itachi your Girlfriend should be first"

"If she marries me she becomes first"

I blushed.

"You dog,way to go!hoho" MIkoto walked inside "come on meet your Father"

"..." I followed with Itachi next to me.

Father was siting on the couch watching TV.

He turned around.

"Hyugu-san"

"Uchia-san" I bowed.

"She is my future-daughter-in-law!" I blushed madly and did something I haven't done in a long time,I fainted.

"Ahh~ hinata-chan!"

"Hinata!"

"Hyuga-san do not die!or you will provoke a war"

Those were the worried voices of my future-family.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK END_**

I laughed at the memories. I felt a hands cuddle me from behind.

"Mownin'" My babies greeted.

"Morning Akenomyōsei and Munraito "

"Where is Daddy?"

"Yeah,Daddy"

My twins are so kawaii~!

''Daddy is with O Bachan"

"oh,Okay"

"Okay"

"Come lets eat"

We went to the dinner table,had dinner,then went to O bachan and Ofi. I called them that hahaha.

Mikoto-san was busy preparing Kimchi,The others helped.

"DADDY!" Akenomyosei yelled as he ran to Itachi.

"O bachan!" Munraito who was fond of his O bachan yelled.

Mother kissed Munraito on the forehead.

"Boys come help with the Kimchi"

"Hai!"They yelled.

* * *

After that.

We eat Kimchi. Delicious! They boys went playing with Sasuke.

The old ones enjoyed tea.

after that we went home. I was carrying Munraito because he was lighter and Itachi carried Akenomyosei.

At homewe placed the boys in their bed,and we went to bed.

"Haa!" I yelled. "I'm getting weaker.

"I'll help you with your training"

Itachi kissed me,pulled me to him,then picked me up.

Where did he bring me to? To our bedroom!

* * *

_**THE END!**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
